


She wants to set her on fire

by vicfix16



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Church, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicfix16/pseuds/vicfix16
Summary: Shelby and Toni hated each other. They both happened to be put in the same youth group. It's both hell for them until it's not, and what they have starts to feels good.When feelings start to develop.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Singing. That's all Toni heard. Every Sunday and Wednesday.

“Lord almighty, thank you for saving us”. Oh my god Toni thought. That's Shelby, the pastor's daughter. Toni fucking hated her with every ounce in her body. “ Stop giving her your death stare” Marty says to Toni. 

“Honestly Marty she should shut the fuck up” Toni says looking at Shelby. 

Both of them are currently sitting in one of the back row aisle in the church, listening to Shelby’s singing.“ She’s just doing what she loves, maybe if you found a new hobby other than getting suspended from basketball then you wouldn’t have to be here”, Marty whispers to Toni.

It’s true, Toni did get herself in this situation, she temporarily got herself kicked off the basketball team because Toni’s what Marty likes to call her “unstablely angry”, Toni didn't understand that. 

“ Thank you, Shelby, you have an amazing voice,” said Gretchen. She's the head leader of the church Toni was forced to volunteer at.

Shelby heads off the stage and walks over to the front row to her asshole of a boyfriend, Andrew. He told Toni right before she walked into the church that she didn't belong here and that she was better off dropping out of school. She couldn’t punch him because she promised Marty she would be on her best behavior. 

“ So today is the first day of volunteering to help children learn the words of our lord and savior” said Gretchen, “amen” everyone says synchronously. Toni thought that this was most definitely one of those culty type churches that make everyone hold hands and dance, like in that movie Midsommar. 

“Everyone I’d like to introduce are three main youth leaders that will guide y'all in your youth groups, we have Becca, Andrew, and Mr. Goodkind's amazing daughter Shelby'', Shelby turns around from the front row to make eye contact with the other volunteers. 

''Hi, y’all today we’re not going to have any kids or activities, that fun part will start Sunday night”.

Toni turns over to Marty to whisper in her ear “ why the fuck are we here today then?”, Marty tries to hold her laugh in and two kids in front of them turn around and give Toni a death glare,  
Shelby side glance at Toni and continues speaking, “ today we will tell you, your groups and what your youth group activities will be for the rest of the year”.

Toni was never the person to like socializing with Jesus lovers, let alone Shelby and her homophobic friends.

“In about an hour when we leave, we have a list with the names of your groups and who will be in them, but for right now let's say our prayers and greet each other”. All of sudden Toni hears Christian music playing and everyone starts to greet each other, she immediately feels like she doesn't belong and that maybe this wasn't worth saving her education over. 

“ Hey, I’m Fatin '' say a girl behind Toni, “ cool, I'm Toni”, she’s hot Toni thought.

“I’ve never seen you here, do you come to the morning service?” “ nah, I’m just here to volunteer”, she notices Fatin make a confused face and then she suddenly has a smirk on her face and says “ what did you do?”. 

Toni’s surprised, not thinking anyone would ask her that, she's unsure when she answers“ I don’t understand?”.

Fatin laughs and continues “ there’s no way you come to this church to volunteer, so my bet is you were forced here, why are you really here?” Fatin expresses the really part when talking to Toni.

“Oh, I got suspended so I have to be here to give back to the community so I don’t get expelled” Toni says while laughing, Fatin laughs with her, Toni never expected that someone here would not sound like their life revolved around God.

Shelby interrupts everyone and says, “Okay, y’all I'm glad everyone is introduced to someone, let’s all head to the children's center and get in a circle and talk about Jesus!” Gretchen gives Shelby a smile and heads towards a room in the back, leaving Shelby in charge. 

Toni has only been here for 30 minutes and is already thinking of heading for the two tall doors near the exit. Marty tugs on Toni’s shoulder and drags her over to the crowd, Fatin follows behind her while laughing. Toni thinks maybe now that she knows two people it won’t be as bad. Toni sits in between Fatin and Marty in a big circle , she feels like a child because she has to sit on carpet in a big circle with so many Jesus loving freaks. 

Toni turns over to see Becca and Shelby, seeing them both hop in the middle of the circle, Shelby claps her hands together, “let’s all say our favorite bible quote and why we wanted to volunteer for this amazing program, let's start with Andrew”.

Toni looks over at Andrew and sees him and his friends start to laugh, he clears his throat “ My favorite bible quote is every quote because every quote has meaning in my life” he looks directly at Shelby and she starts to grin and blush, it disgust Toni on how someone like Shelby who is all about loving everyone could even date someone like Andrew, but Toni doesn't get a lot of things. 

Toni looks around and notices about forty people in the circle including Shelby and Becca who are still in the middle. Eventually it’s Toni’s turn and she was daydreaming about how she was going to apologize to her now ex-girlfriend about breaking her car window, when Marty suddenly pinches her, whispering in her ear.

“Toni it's your turn”, Toni notices Shelby looking at her, waiting, “ um my favorite bible quote is…” Toni has about ten seconds to think of one, she remembers Marty mentioning how the bible has chapters, books, so Toni continues “ the first chapter… book”.

Shelby’s eyebrows furrow, and her lips pressed together, Toni notices she looks upset. 

“It’s not a fictional book, Toni”, now Toni’s upset, she was forced here and now she has to deal with someone who is taking out their own homophobic values on her. 

“Hey! I actually like it so piss off”, Marty pinches Toni again, she knows what she promised her so she doesn’t say anything.

Andrew turns towards Toni with a wicked look on his face, looking like he wanted to kill her because she told his golden loving Christian girl to piss off. “ If you actually like the book, then tell us the first verse”. 

Fuck, Toni was put on spot, Shelby suddenly started to smirk and looked at Toni, waiting again for an answer she knew Toni was going to get wrong. 

Toni then thought of an idea, “ it goes…one day God made a little boy named Andrew who didn't know how to keep it in his pants and is a cheat”, Fatin burst out laughing and Shebly now looks even more pissed off with her face turning red. 

Andrew jolts towards her and Becca gets in the middle, “ now let's calm down, it looks like we're out of time, unfortunately” she says while giving Andrew a side glance, she continues “ everyone, in the back it’s posted with your groups and we officially start our volunteering hours next Sunday night after the morning service, have a great rest of your week y’all”. 

Marty is upset with Toni and starts to head to the back to see the list, Toni and Fatin follow right behind her. Fatin see’s the list and faces Toni “ looks like we're in the same group”, Toni smiles and looks at the people under her name, Leah, Dot, Marty, Fatin, Nora, and Rachel. Toni remembers seeing Nora and Rachel because they laughed with Fatin when Toni called Andrew a cheat, which he was. 

“Wait look at who’s the leader of our activities,” Fatin says while still looking at the list. 

Toni looks at the very top of the list and in bold she reads.

YOUTH LEADER CAPTAIN OF GROUP THREE: Shelby Goodkind.  
Her heart drops, out of the five groups she was stuck with Shelby, the girl she hated, who also happened to hate her equally as back. How was Toni going to survive the rest of the year, every Wednesday and Sunday, with Shelby fucking Goodkind.

Marty faces her, and Toni notices she looks sad, her eyes widen, “ please Toni, don’t make this a horrible experience, she actually really nice once you get to know her, please”, Marty pleads with her, Toni knows that Marty doesn’t want her to leave or make a big deal about, and Toni knows she owes Marty a nice rest of the year because of everything she put her through.

So Toni decided she has to suck it up with Shelby and not make a big deal, but that doesn't mean that if Shelby makes Toni experience hell that Toni wouldn't return the favor.


	2. When it started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Toni was wishing she was ditching because as soon as she walked through the church doors, she knew this was a mistake. She saw all the group members waiting for her.

“You're late”, Shelby says as Toni is approaching, she has her hands on her hips and is holding a trash bag in her left hand. “No shit, sorry I had to walk here”, Toni says walking towards Marty and Fatin. 

Shelby turns around and faces the group, “Okay, let's get started, Fatin and Leah together, Nora and Marty together, and Rachel and Dot together, which leaves Toni your with me”, there was no way Toni was going to be stuck doing trash duty with Shelby. 

“Hell no, I’m not going with you”, Shelby gives Toni a stern look, “Well maybe if you didn't come late, you would've gotten the instructions and wouldn't have to be stuck with me, everyone let’s go outside”.

Toni walks next to Marty, “this is such bullshit, she just wants a opportunity to boss me around because of what I told Andrew”, Marty stops and hands Toni a trash bag with a grabber, “ well she kind of right because you came in late and missed the instructions”, Toni rolls her eyes and takes what Marty gave her, and heads outside. 

“Y’all all know where your location around the church is, so let get started, yay!”, Shelby says with enthusiasm. Shelby starts to go further away from the group towards the back of the church. Toni decided that if she is going to get her volunteering hours she has to follow Shelby.

They both reach behind the back walls of the church. “What the fuck! Why is there so much trash?” Toni says catching up next to Shelby. “ Well that's why we have volunteers'', Shelby replies softly. 

Toni roughly pokes the trash with her grabber and tries to ignore the awkward silence with Shelby. “ Why are you even volunteering if you hate it so much?” Shelby says while turning around to face Toni.

Toni ignores her not wanting to talk to Shelby because she’d rather have awkward silence than another argument with her. “Okay, ignore me”, Shelby continues poking the trash, clearly bothered with the fact that Toni is ignoring her. “Can you please at least acknowledge me?”, Shelby won't give up, she stops and goes in front of Toni and faces her. “ I don’t even know why you hate me so much, I've given you no reason too and I've even tried being nice to you”, Shelby pleads with Toni to try and make friends with her. “ Honestly I don't know why you want to be my friend so bad, Marty may like you but I see through your bullshit”, Toni says now looking up at Shelby.

Shelby looks at her clearly taken back, not expecting Toni to respond to her. “I’m trying to be friends with you because we're going to be stuck with each other for a while, so I don’t want you to hate me”, Shelby still trying to figure out why Toni doesn’t like her, now stopping completely from picking up the trash. “Shelby you preach so much about loving everyone but you go and date and hangout with people who are fucking jerks, your just pathetic and you’ll never be your own person because you want everyone to like you”, Toni throws the trash bag and grabber on the ground and turns her back against Shelby to start heading up the hill. “Toni, you're just jealous”, Shelby yells.

Toni stops, she's upset, why on earth would she ever be jealous of anyone, let alone Shelby. “Excuse me, why the fuck would I be jealous of you?”, Toni turns around and starts to head towards Shelby, debating if she should yell or punch. “Because I'm someone who’s not like you, someone who doesn't need saving”, Shelby instantly regrets what she said because now Toni’s walking towards her with a look like she could kill. “ Shelby, you really want to go? Because you know I’m not afraid like you are”, Toni’s trying so desperately to get under Shelby’s skin. “I’m not afraid and you're not worth it”, Shelby almost convinces herself she’s not afraid, for a second Toni believes it too. “ Really? Because you can’t do anything without anyone's approval, not your boyfriends, not your friends, and definitely not your daddy, I’m right, you know i’m right”, Toni finds it kind of amusing getting under her skin, because the look on Shelby's face shows her it’s working. 

Shelby’s taken back, she can’t focus with how close Toni is, how Toni looks so hot pissed off, how tempting it is to grab her and kiss her. She glances down at her lips and now the only words that are ringing in her head are Toni’s, about how she can’t do anything without her daddy’s approval. 

Afraid, afraid, afraid. 

Shelby can ignore the feeling she has in the pit of her stomach, she grabs Toni by the back of her neck and smashes their lips. Toni’s hands immediately grab Shelbys hips, pulling her closer. Toni’s surprised, stunned, one minute she was yelling at Shelby and the next she feels how close she is to her. Shelby aggressively grabs Toni, trying so desperately to bring her closer. Her lips are roughly smashing and pulling Toni’s lips. Shelby pins Toni to the brick wall making sure no one can see her, that no one can see how much she wants this. 

Toni feels euphoric, how was Shelby so good at this? Shelby pulls away from Toni, gasping for air. Toni realises that she’s not going to let Shelby have the upper hand, she roughly grabs Shelby hips and flips her, making her on top. Toni jerks Shelby so their foreheads are touching. Their eyes are looking at each other. Toni notices how dark Shelby's eyes are, how much she wants this. Shelby looks down at Toni’s eyes and her hands somehow end up in Toni’s hair, she yanks her hair towards her and now their lips are touching again. Toni puts her thigh between Shelby’s legs and lifts it up, forcing Shelby to grind on them. Shelby moans and starts moving her legs to keep up with Toni. 

Toni moves down to Shelby’s neck, sucking aggressively, Shelby knows it’s going to leave a mark but doesn’t care right now, she only focuses on how Toni’s making her feel, and the feeling in her stomach. Toni lifts her hand slowly, palming Shelby’s nipple over her shirt, Shelby moans, louder than before while grinding on Toni’s thigh. Toni slips her hand under Shelby's shirt, Shelby breathing starts getting heavier, she’s so close. 

“Everyone, it's time!”, someone yells, who sounds like Gretchen. Toni looks up, she pulls away from Shelby, she looks embarrassed. Shelby cheeks turn red and she wants to back up but she's the one against the brick wall so she bumps shoulders with Toni and adjusts her shirt. Shelby grabs her trash bag and leaves first heading up the hill back to everyone. Toni quickly follows picking up her trash. 

Marty waits for Toni at the entrance of the church. Toni smiles at her, “ well by that smile i’m guessing that it wasn't the worst hour of your life”, Marty says with enthusiasm, like she was genuinely happy that Toni was able to not pick a fight for once in her life. “It was okay”, Toni says, trying to hide the fact that she just made out with Shelby. They both head inside and join the circle. 

“Well I hope everyone had fun, see y’all next Wednesday, and remember don’t do anything you wouldn't want God to know '', Becca says facing everyone. Toni glances towards Shelby trying to find her. They finally make eye contact and Shelby looks scared, like she regrets what happened because what she does next makes Toni feel used. Shelby grabs Andrew's face, the same way she grabbed Toni’s and kisses Andrew, fully aware Toni can see her. Toni doesn’t know why she feels sad, she doesn’t even know Shelby, in fact she hates her, but it sucks for Toni, having everyone use her, maybe what she was feeling had to do with why she was late. 

Toni had gone to her ex-girlfriend's house, Reagan, and had apologized which was something that Toni struggles with, she poured her heart out and Reagan said she had a lot of things to figure out and that time was the only answer. 

Marty faces Toni, “want to hang out at my house?”, Toni wants to stay after and talk to Shelby because she knows she has to stay to clean up because her dad is the head pastor but decides that Shelby’s probably going to ignore her based on the way she just did. “ Sure” Toni replies.

Toni knew that the next couple of weeks was going to be hell now.


End file.
